Charm of Eternity
by Shy Butterfly
Summary: What if Chloe and Lex were born in the 12. Centuary in Ireland? The epilouge is up! Chlex
1. Default Chapter

Title: Charm of Eternity

Author: Shy Butterfly

Rating: for now PG

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the figures of Smallville

Summary: What if Chloe and Lex were born in the 12. Centuary in Ireland?

Charm of Eternity

Chapter 1

He had never seen anything more beautiful then the girl no... the woman in front of him. She was smiling like an angel and her laugh was ringing his ears. He was trying to see more from her but the only thing he could see was that she was wearing a dark green dress that hugged her body and that she had long blond hair with bells in it. With every step she took he could hear the soft ringing from the bells.

She was dancing in circles around him whom were getting smaller with every round she danced till she was nearly within his reach but before he could touch her she turned around suddenly was gone. The last thing he heard was her fading laugh.

The bald knight wished he could see her for real but everytime when he reached this part of the dream all became blurred and the man found himself waking up in his bedroom. Every night the dream returned and became more intense. While he was happy that his dreams were always this pleasent he was also frustraded because he couldn't find out who she really is because everytime he was near she just turned around and was gone.

After a few minutes he stood up and after he got dressed went down to his perents who were waiting for him.

"You are late son and you know that for a knight that is not acceptable" greeted him his father as Alexander Joseph Luthor, son of the lord of Croi an Banrion/Ireland came down to eat breakfast. He knew that his father, who happened to be the best knight ever known would say something like this to him but didn't care because he knew that his father was like him as he was Lex's age.

He smiled at his perents"Good morning to you too father" he turned to his mother gave her a kiss on the cheek and then sat down.

Lillian Luthor was smiling at her son and husband. She loved to watch Lex and Lionel and how they were acting around each other. Sometimes she thought that they couldn't be more different and then on other days they were so similar to each other.

"Good morning son, I hope you had pleasent dreams and that is the reason that you are late." she smiled and her son returned the smile.

"I slept wonderful mother and I'm sorry that I let you wait but the dream was too good to wake up." he grined at his mother. He had told her everything about the dreams after she sat him down and asked him what was going on and that she didn't care if this is her business or not. So he told her and since then his mother had always that sparkle in her eyes that spelled trouble.

"I'm glad to hear this. So now that we cleared this let's get down to business. As you already know we decided you need to marry or more King Richard decided that you should marry. He wants you to marry Chloe Sinead Sullivan Princess from Gleann Aireamh because her father had died two years ago she rules now and he wants you to take over." Lillian smiled at her son because she knew that Lex didn't like the idea much but she also knew that he would do as King Richard asked. Just as his father had done as he married her.

She laughed as she remembered how Lionel stood before the castle with his entire company of english knights and ordered her to marry him. Their were a lot of fights before he even came into the castle but at the end they married.

Lillian knew who the woman from Lex dreams was because before the mother of this woman has died she and herself were good friend and she was sorry for her son because...

TBC

AN: Okay people that is just a attempt and I'm not sure where this is going but it would be nice if you tell me how you liked it so that I now if I should continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...because she knew how stubborn the girl...no the woman could be if she didn't like something.

Chloe was as child a rebel but she has changed a lot since then. She was kind and friendly to the people around her. If needed she helped the people with their work, she played with the kids, told them stories and sung them old and magical songs.

At the age of five she was send in a convent where she stayed ten years and over the years she learned a lot about the power of nature. The people respected her because her behaviour was like she was one of them and not a princess.

Lillian knew it wouldn't be easy for Lex to convince Chloe to marry him. She also knew that her son needed someone that could put up with him and Chloe was a woman who would take no shit from any man.

While all of this was going through Lillian's mind they had finished breakfast and now she and her husband were standing in the courtyard of the castle, looking at Lex who was sitting at his horse. Beside him were Clark and Lucas his best-friends and daily company.

"I wish you luck my son and remember what I told you..." she was interrupted by Lex.

"I know mother, Chloe was raised in a different way and I need to be understanding and friendly towards her. You have told me that more then ten times since the letter with King Richards wish came." Lex gave his mother a reassuring smile and then took of to make his way to Gleann Aireamh where his bride was waiting for him.

Clark and Lucas were following him and behind them rode Lex's entire company of knights, English and Irish man that served under him since he could himself a knight. They fought many wars with him and they would follow him everywhere.

Meanwhile in Gleann Aireamh

Chloe was near exploding since two years she ruled Gleann Aireamh and everything was fine. Then two days ago she got a carrier pigeon with a letter from Lillian Luthor, the best friend of her dead mother.

_Dear Chloe,_

_I feel the need to inform you that King Richard had decided that you and my son should marry._

_He also thinks that a woman can't rule and since my son is more a Englishman then everything else_

_he believes the same. I know that you are going to be mad but you should know that Lex, too doesn't like the idea very much._

_Yours_

_Lillian Luthor _

"How can one man be so...Richard is not my king he can't decide which man I marry and which not and I decided that I'm not going to marry this Lex-guy if we are not in love"

She must have screamed that out loud because only seconds later Lana and Siobhan came into the room. Siobhan had lost her family at a very young age and since there was no one who would take care of a child she was sent to a convent where she met Chloe and since then they were friends. After the years of learning were over Chloe had asked her to stay with her in Gleann Aireamh and Siobhan agreed. That was now five years ago and she never regretted her decision.

Lana was Chloe's cousin and also a friend but since she became the ruler the dark haired girl had changed a lot. They didn't talk much anymore not about the important things and Chloe had often tried to get their friendship back but it never happened. Because of that she and Siobhan knew that Lana was planning something.

Those two were now coming into the room and looked worried at her. Chloe hadn't told anyone about the letter yet.

"Chloe is everything alright. We heard you scream something about marriage and love. So what is bothering you" asked Siobhan with a friendly smile.

Chloe smiled back"The English king had decided that a woman had long enough ruled over Gleann Aireamh and wants me to marry Lex Luthor, the son of Lillian Luthor and Lionel Luthor the rulers of Croi an Banrion. I decided that I'm not going to marry him if we are not in love with each other that is all." explained the blond.

Now Siobhan was angry too but Lana had this I-don't-care-smile on her face and both Chloe and Siobhan new that the dark haired girl was up to something they just didn't knew what it was. They looked at each other and then decided without saying a word that they would take care of this later. They were about to turn around as one of the knights came running into the room.

"Mylady I apologize for disturbing you but I need to inform you that a company of knights is riding in our direction. We need to know if we should fight them or let them in"

Chloe looked thoughtfully: On the one hand Lex was her to convince her to marry him and that was a reason to fight them but she didn't want to send her people into the death. On the other hand she really wanted to get to know the son of Lillian Luthor because she remembered how friendly the woman was and hoped that Lex had the same character.

Chloe laughed and shook her head because she knew that Lex was a knight and knights were never friendly or the most were not. She looked up at the knight in front of her and gave him her answer.

"Let them in but everyone who is coming into the Big Hall needs to take of their weapons or they don't get in."

The man nodded and run back out. Chloe turned around to see that Lana was gone.

'Yeah the girl is up to something now I just need to find out what it is.' She thought and then said to Siobhan.

"Go down and greet our visitors I'll be coming later. I need to go to the kitchen and then I need to change." she pointed at her coarse dress that she was wearing most of the time because she often helped the others by their work. She then added"I mean they came to see a princess then they get one right" she smiled at her friend and then both left the room to go their ways.

Meanwhile Lana went into the woods, deeper and deeper till she came to a little lake. She kneeled down to look into the water as she murmured"Deep dark water you are a part of me show me whom I wish to see."

She saw her reflection change into one of an old man with white hair and black eyes. He looked with cold eyes at the girl who called him.

"I hope your news is important or else I really need to punish you" snarled the old man.

Lana was shaking for fear but answered"King Richard sent Lex Luthor to marry the princess."

The old man smiled about the news now his time was come and he could destroy Chloe Sinead Sullivan. He dismissed Lana and then formed a plan in his mind.

He would kill Chloe and if it was the last thing he did in his life so be it.

TBC

So how did you liked it?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry but this is just a short chapterI hope ther is more coming soon but just if you want too.Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 3

"Welcome in Gleann Aireamh, Sir Luthor." said Siobhan as Lex with Clark and Lucas behind him came into the Big Hall.

Lex looked at the woman in front of him and assumed that she was the princess and the woman he was ordered to marry. He must admit that she was beautiful but she was not the woman from his dreams and in order to that he knew that he never really could love her with all his heart.

"Mylady!" he greeted her with a bow. He saw up as he heard how the women in front of him begin to giggle.

"Forgive me Sir Luthor but I'm not the princess. She asked me to welcome you because at the moment there is a lot to do and she has no time to do it herself."

She laughed softly as she heard Lex growl but couldn't understand what he said so she continued: "Please have a seat," Siobhan pointed to the long table in the middle of the hall. "Food and wine are served in a minute…" she wanted to say more but at this moment a young man with blond hair came running in.

Behind him were more people most of them were hurt and Siobhan didn't thought twice and run to help take care of the people. While she went from one person to the other she asked the boy with the red hair what happened.

"Glean what happened? Why are so many people hurt?"

"There was a fire in the village near the Aireamh mountains and the sanctify place. The princess was there too she helped us but then I don't know…" he trailed off just to add: "Something changed she must have felt something because she extinguished the fire and then turned around and run to Bella and took so fast off that we don't know where she is now."

Siobhan nodded at him and then with a reassuring smile she dismissed him and returned to Lex and his men who after they had helped to take care of the people where now standing in a corner near the back.

"What happened?" asked Lex as she came to stand in front of him.

"First I want to thank you all for helping. There was a fire that's why the people are hurt." She looked thoughtfully and Lex but also Clark and Lucas knew that there was more so they waited to hear what was going on.

At first she didn't say anything. She just called for a man who was quickly coming towards them and asked him something. After he nodded he run out of the hall and Siobhan looked at them and said worried: The princess is missing…"

TBC

How did you like it?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So here is the new chapter. I hope you like it.

Warning: Rating had changed to **PG-13!**

Chapter 4

"What do you mean with she is missing. Didn't you told us that she needs to take care of something?" snapped an angry but also worried Lex as he heard what Siobhan said.

"Sir Luthor there is no need for you to be angry with me. I didn't light the fire in the village so don't snap at me. As for the princess…Glean told me that she was there, helped them to put out the fire and to take care of the people but suddenly she turned around. She got on to her horse and rode into the woods. She was very fast so the others couldn't follow her." explained the little red-haired woman that was Chloe's best friend.

She too was worried but more because Glean had told her that Chloe must have felt something or she wouldn't have left so quickly. Siobhan wanted to go out search for her but that was impossible since she needed to take care of the knights who had arrived today.

Suddenly the door opened and Lana came into the hall. Her face showed clearly the disgust she felt towards the people who were hurt by the fire and as quickly as she came she left.

All four stared confused to the door through which the dark-haired woman had left. Siobhan knew that she was up to something. Lex, Lucas and Clark as they saw Lana suddenly had the desire to vomit right there.

They couldn't believe how cold-hearted she was towards the people around her. Lucas was about to asked Siobhan who the woman was as they heard screaming from outside of the hall.

Suddenly a blonde woman stood in the door. She was covered in blood but held her head high. She was wearing black leather trousers and a dark green shirt was hanging in shreds around her with blood all over it.

Her feet's were bare and cut's were all over them. When she walked she would leave bloody foot-prints but her eyes were striking them the most because they were glassy but at the same time so strong. They told her from the pain, the worry and the exhaustion. The men wondered how a woman could stand so much pain.

Her whole body was tense they could see that and they really wanted to know how she even could stand it and not break down. That made the others look at her more carefully so that they could confirm that she was indeed a woman and not a young, thin man.

In her arms she held a little boy. His blond-red-hair had dark bloody streaks and he wore old, short trousers and a bloody and dirty shirt. Around him was a cape that kept him warm. His face was buried in the woman's shoulder. He too was tense and they could see that his body shook with silent sobs.

Nobody said a thing, the whole hall was silent and looked at the two and then suddenly all hell broke lose because they recognized her princess.

While the man just stood there and looked at the two persons who had arrived, Siobhan was shocked. In front of her stood the princess, hurt, covered in blood and with a little boy on her arms. She wanted to help her but was too shocked to move.

Lucas and Clark saw the shock and worry written all over Siobhan's face and as they looked around the hall into the faces of all the people they found the same on their faces. Obviously they knew the woman.

Lex couldn't believe it, in front of him stood the blond angel from his dreams. He had found her or more she had found him but at the moment that didn't madder because she was hurt and he needed to help her.

Till now nobody had moved but now suddenly all at the same time run up to her.

Meanwhile you could read the following words in a book:

The first step had been made

In the fire's shape.

Few people had to die,

At the princess's try

To make them safe.

Buried in the devils cave.

TBC

Please review and tell me how you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 5

Lucas was the first that arrived beside Chloe and wanted to take the child from her but the boy didn't want to let go. Only as Chloe told him that he was safe here and that it would be alright he loosened his arms around her and went to Lucas.

Without the weight of the child on her arms Chloe began to sway dangerously and was about to fall but before Lex could take hold of her she had steadied herself with a hand on the door-frame.

Siobhan came running up to Chloe with Chloe's herb-bag in her hands. As the red-haired wanted to take a look at the cuts that were covering Chloe's body the blond shook her head.

"I'm okay look after Julian. I found him near the convent where we went to as little girls. I don't know how long he was there but it must have been a while because he is very cold and has blue lips. "

Siobhan nodded and she and Lucas brought the boy into the hall and sat him down near the fire so that he could warm up.

Lex was impressed with the way Chloe handled the situation. Although she was the princess she didn't care if she was hurt and wanted that the boy was checked first. He saw what a strong but also caring and friendly person she was.

But also how stubborn she was because as he wanted to help her Chloe shook his hands of and made her way all by herself into the hall. She was still swaying dangerously so Lex was going short behind her so that if she would break down that he could catch her.

Chloe was going very slowly because every move she took hurt more as the one before. She didn't want to let the English knights see how weak she was right now so she kept going. She held her head high as she moved trough the room but saw nothing. Everything around her was too bright for her after what just had happened.

She could feel all the eyes on her it was nothing unusual but this time there was something different. Somewhere behind her was a pair of eyes that looked with so much concern and worry at her that she needed to know who it was. Never in her entire life had somebody other then her parents or Siobhan looked at her like the stranger behind her.

Chloe wanted so desperately to turn around but the nausea was overwhelming her and just as she was about to see his face she broke down. The last thing she saw was a pair of deep blue very worried looking eyes and the feeling of strong hands that caught her before she hit the floor. Then she fell into deep black nothingness.

TBC

Yeah I know sorry to let you hang like this…again but I promise in the next chapter I'm going to explain everything.

Tell me how you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Have fun with the new and this time longer chapter. I'm not sure about the rating but to be sure the rating in this chapter is **R!**

Chapter 6

She was surrounded by darkness and nothing but silence. She was cold and fear was running through her system as she noticed that she couldn't move.

She knew what was coming next and wanted it to stop but there was nothing she could do about it. Chloe closed her eyes she didn't want to see what was going to happen next.

The darkness changed and suddenly before her was a scene of knights standing across knights, her father one of them. Then the scene changed again this time to the dead of her father…killed cowardly from behind by an English man.

Blood was spilling from his mouth and the last word he said was: Chloe and then a tear escaped his eyes as he thought about the daughter he left behind.

Although Chloe wasn't there when he died she knew that this has happened. The knights who returned told her so and since she was a child she could feel what other people were feeling. She had felt as her father took his last breath and it broke her hear that she wasn't there.

He died alone on the battle-field.

Again Chloe was surrounded by darkness and this time she was glade for it.

Lex sat beside the bed in which the woman of his dreams lay. Earlier as she broke down he caught her and brought her to her room. Siobhan who saw what had happened came running to him and showed him the way. She then asked him to wait outside while she looked after the cuts.

He did as he was asked but after Siobhan returned to him and told him that she would be fine he returned to her. This was almost five hours ago and since then he hadn't moved. Lex was just sitting by her site, staring at her face and holding her hand.

He knew that he didn't know her other then from his dreams but as he saw her break down in the hall earlier today…

As he saw her for the first time he thought that know he was truly home and then he saw all the blood, how she was swaying and trying not to break down.

Lex was as if he could feel all her pain and as she broke down he thought he was going to die because he didn't know what to do. He was so worried that he swore that he would never let her get hurt again. He would protect her from anything bad that is going to happen.

She was going to be his wife and suddenly he was glade for Richards order. Lex was going to be her husband and by god he loved her already so much and if she wouldn't love him back he would make her.

Siobhan returned to Lucas and Clark who were sitting in a room by the boy called Julian. She had cleaned his cuts before she took him to bed.

She went to look after Chloe but before she went out she asked Lucas and Clark to look after him till she returned.

Now she was standing here and looked at the boy. She knew Julian because he came into the convent a year after she and Chloe had come to it. With the years they all became very close and as they needed to go Chloe took him in. They didn't know where he was coming from because nun found him as he was still a baby with just a piece of paper on the front where his name stood.

Julian looked back at her. He knew that she thought about the time they had met and as Chloe asked him if he wanted to live with them. He also knew that she wanted to know what happened so he sat up and she sat down beside him on the bed.

Clark had left a while ago to look after the other men who had come with them and Lucas was about to leave too so that they could talk in private as the red-haired spoke:

"Stay…please?" Lucas could hear the fear in her voice and knew that she didn't want to be alone when Julian told her what had happened so he nodded and sat down beside her. She gave him a small smile and thanked him softly. Lucas returned her smile and then they turned around to Julian.

Julian smiled at the two adults he saw that a link had formed between them and he got the feeling that these two would be very happy in the future.

But as they turned to him he knew that he needed to tell them what happened. Siobhan took a hold of his hand and squeezed it. She gave him a reassuring smile and then waited till he spoke.

"As you know Chloe sent be to the convent to look if everything was alright or if something was needed. I came in the late evening to the nuns and knocked on the door but nobody answered be so I knocked again. This time the door opened on its own because she was open so I went in…" he stopped his explanation as he returned in his mind to the picture that greeted him.

"There was so much blood and the bodies of all the nuns were lying on the floor in the whole convent and then I saw him dressed in black." he continued in a soft voice.

"I just knew that he was the one who had killed them all and then I don't know what happened because everything became so blurred and I was so scared…" he took a deep breath and then continued.

"…and then suddenly Chloe was there. She told me to run but I couldn't move and as the man in black took his whip to hit me she through me aside and took the hit. She didn't even scream as the whip met her flesh. She just looked at me and…and smiled." a tear escaped his eyes.

"Chloe told me that everything would be fine but that I need to go. She stood up and took me with her. Then he whipped her again and this time as she said to run, I run. I just left alone with this bastard." By now sobs were shocking his whole body. Siobhan was holding him in her arms as he cried and Siobhan with him.

"It's alright Julian it was not your fault. Chloe knew what she did and at the end you both life and that is all that madders." She kissed his forehead and then laid him down so that he could sleep.

Siobhan looked over to Lucas and saw the shock but also how impressed he was by Chloe's behavior. Julian saw this too and said: "Chloe might be the princess but for her all people come before her so it was natural for her to protect me." he yawned gave them a last smile and then closed his eyes.

Within minutes he was asleep with Lucas and Siobhan looking over him.

TBC

So now you have an idea of what happened. Hope you liked it?

Tell me what you think about this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The first thing Chloe felt as she slowly woke up was that someone was holding her hand but as she looked at her side she just saw a bald head.

That is strange I don't think that I know anyone with no hair. thought Chloe and tried to sit up but as a wave of dizziness hit her she thought better of it and laid back down.

The movement of Chloe leaded to Lex to waking up. Quickly he sat up and moved so he could look into Chloe's eyes. They looked deep into the eyes of the other and got lost. Just as he was about to say something Siobhan came into the room.

As she saw that her blond friend was awake she run up to her and gave her a big but carefully hug. That caused Lex to leave his place and after he stared at them for a moment and saw that Chloe was feeling better, he also left the room.

For a moment Chloe was disappointed but then she forgot all about him has she let the warmth of the embrace of her friend wash over her.

As Lex returned to his knight it was Lucas who approached him and told him what happened the day before. Clark wasn't far away because he and also all the other knights knew about Lex temper and because Clark knew what happened he wanted to help Lucas.

Lucas had just finished his explanation and looked over to Lex and waited for him to explode.

After three minutes and not a single word from Lex he thought that maybe Lex hadn't listened but then said man jumped to his feet and screamed for his horse before Lucas and Clark were by his side and calmed him down.

"Don't Lex! Both have survived and the best we can do is to make sure that nothing is going to happen to them. If you leave and get killed…"Lucas stopped not sure how to continue. He saw that Lex was thinking about his words: "I'm sure that is not what the princess wanted."

Lex understood what Lucas said but that didn't mean that he had to like it. He knew that Lucas was right but the thought of this man who had hurt this beautiful woman being free was almost too much. Lex took a deep breath nodded at Lucas and Clark and then sat back down.

Lex couldn't believe how brave and strong the little blond was. How much pain she had held out just too safe the boy he couldn't even imagine.

Although he fought in many wars and got often hurt in the process of saving one of his knights he was really impressed. She had fought alone against a stranger who have must been three times stronger and she had survived and the boy Julian too.

He on the other hand had killed so many men just to survive and if he understood Lucas right Chloe hadn't killed the man because Julian had told him that later as Chloe came out of the convent he saw how a black shadow escaped.

Clark and Lucas saw that Lex was deep in thoughts and left him alone.

After a long hug Siobhan let go of Chloe and looked after the cuts on her back and feet's. When she had finished she again sat down beside Chloe.

Both were staring at each other but nobody said a word but as Chloe saw how tears formed in her best friends eyes she opened her arms and Siobhan felled grateful into them.

While she sobbed and apologized over and over again Chloe just held her. There was only one single sentence that she repeated all the time.

"Don't apologize I'm alive and I love you."

As Siobhan had calmed down they stayed for awhile longer in each others arms before they let go. This time as Siobhan looked at Chloe the blond had a beautiful, bright smile on her face.

"So tell me, since I was out for the last couple of hours, have you found a man who is worth to be called your soon-to-be-husband or are they all pigs?"

Chloe begun to laugh as she saw how the cheeks of her friend turned to a deep red color and she laughed even more as Siobhan glared at her.

"I'm sorry Shi I really am. If you are happy then I am too but I want to meet the man before you go off and marry him."

Now Siobhan was laughing too and hugged her friend again but then she grew serious.

"Chloe I know you don't like it when we asked you that but…are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay but I think we've got a big problem and I'm not sure how to handle the situation. But we are going to talk later about it now I want to stand up so that I can look for this handsome and totally sexy man who was early in my room.

By the way can you tell me the name of the stranger because I'm sure he was sitting the entire night at my side and without your knowledge nobody comes into this room."

Siobhan by now was trying really hard not to laugh at the eagerness of her friend but failed miserable. If Chloe knew that this fine looking man was her soon-to-be-husband…! At this thought Siobhan laughed even harder.

As she saw Chloe's confused look she explained: "I just thought about the face that you would made if I tell you that the man was Sir Alexander Joseph Luthor…your soon-to-be-husband."

TBC

I'm not really sure about this chapter but…whatever.

I think in the next chapter Chloe and Lex are meeting and this time also talking with each other but we will see.

Hope you liked the chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for all the reviews I'm happy that you like this story. So this is just a short chapter but better then nothing right? Have fun!

Rating to be sure: **PG-13 maybe a little bit higher!**

Chapter 8

"No!" screamed Chloe, "please say that you are just making a joke! This can't be true." whispered Chloe more to herself then to Siobhan.

Siobhan saw so many emotions on her friends face. At first there was confusion then rage and after that came disappointment and sadness.

The red-haired could understand the confusion and the rage but not why the blond was sad. Chloe herself had said that she found Sir Luthor handsome and sexy but now she looked as if someone had punched her in the guts.

She was very pale, her breathe was irregular and her eyes became glassy so that Siobhan thought that she would fade again but just the opposite happened.

Chloe thought about what the Druid, the black man in the convent, had said to her before he disappeared. He had beaten the crap out of her and even if she wanted to she couldn't move a single finger.

He had strangled her neck and the last thing she heard before was surrounded by blackness was:

"Now that you are going to marry a man you don't love it is going so easy for me to kill you. You are going to be weak and vulnerable and when the time had come I'M GOING TO KILL YOU and YOUR ENTIRE CLAN TOO!"

Then he was gone and Chloe broke down. A little while later she woke up and tried to stand she needed a few attempts before she finally managed to stand.

Chloe made her way out of the convent where her horse Bella waited. They then searched for Julian and after they found him almost frozen to death they rode home.

She knew that she had to talk to her fiancé but wasn't sure how to explain to him that she couldn't marry him. He was the son of an English knight and an Irish woman so there was maybe a chance that he believed in magic.

Maybe she could explain to him what had happened in the past and what was going to happen if they didn't do anything. This thought made Chloe calm down and then slowly with the help of Siobhan she stood up and got dressed.

Adam Black also called _sin siriche du_ was the blackest of all Druids and he wanted the Irish princess dead. Since she had banished him into this little excuse of a cave he wanted to kill her and now the time was near.

The little bitch Lana had told him all about the arriving from Chloe Sinead Sullivan and the reactions of all the people as she came, after his whipping covered in blood, into the big hall.

He laughed deep and darkly as he thought about the faces the nuns had made as he came to kill them. They hadn't even thought him it was so easy and then as he was about to torture the little boy she came.

She didn't make a single sound not one scream came over her beautiful full red lips but soon, he thought, soon she is going to be mine and then she will scream…in pure pleasure and desire while he took her hard and fast.

He settled back and stared into the fire, waiting for the moment to arrive when he could escape his prison.

TBC

So what do you say like it or not?


	9. Chapter 9

Rating: **PG-13**

Chapter 9

Lex was standing in the middle of all his knights but felt alone and cold. Last night in his dream he had seen how Chloe and a man he couldn't really see because he was dressed in black, rode away and left him heart-broken.

While Lex knew it was just a dream he also knew that this could really happen because what he felt for the princess he had never felt before. Sure he had lain by many women but usually just so that he could satisfy his needs.

He had never slept with a woman who he was in love with and so it couldn't hurt him if the woman afterwards hated him. Lex knew that with Chloe was another thing.

_What is when she doesn't love me? What I'm supposed to do if she refuses me?_ Thoughts like those were going through his mind.

He was sure that Chloe heard a lot about his habits. Some of these rumours were true but not all of them but how was the best way to explain this to the blond?

He became a headache from all the thinking about the blond so he decided to listen to his knights who were trying to persuade him to train with them.

"Alexander common we need to train. We are knights what are we supposed to do if we don't train?"

Maybe if he would train then he could forget Chloe for a while and have a little peace, he thought.

"Alright we train but not in the castle, there are too much people who could get hurt!"

He took his sword and then went with his men to a little place outside of the castle but near enough that if anything would happen he would be there in less then five minutes.

It didn't take him long to came into his rhythm and he was moving his body in total equality with his sword. He and his sword were one and the same and pictures from all the battles and wars he had fought together with it came to his mind.

Today Lucas was his enemy and while the pictures in his head continued he grew more aggressive. With each stroke that was made by Lex, Lucas was forced farther and farther into a corner from which he couldn't escape.

Lucas saw the far away look in his friends eyes as he countered each stoke from Lex with one of his own. He knew that if he wouldn't stop Lex soon he would be a dead man because Lex was in a trance-like stage and couldn't see that it was Lucas who he fought against.

Lex past was very difficult mostly because of all the rumours and his habits with women but he had grown up.

He deserved to be happily married and to have children but if Lex would continue like this and with him ending up in pieces, he would come back as a ghost.

Lucas would hunt Lex until he was dead and then when Lex would be in the next world Lucas would beat the crap out of him.

All around them were standing knights, Irish and English together were looking as the two continued to fight.

Clark was one of them but soon he saw that Lex acted strange so he took his sword and run up to him and Lucas.

As he reached them Lex had Lucas pressed up against a tree because Lex was to far gone he hadn't noticed that Clark was standing behind him.

Clark saw his chance and took Lex by his arms this leaded to Lex breaking out of his stage and looking confused around him.

He saw Clark behind him and Lucas in front of him with his sword pressed against his neck and he knew that he was overwhelmed by the pictures again. This was the seventh time this had happened and he was lucky to have friends like Clark and Lucas.

Both his friends knew that Lex mental cuts hadn't healed completely and that for Lex to finally heal he needed to be loved.

Sure his parents loved him but Lex needed the love of his wife of a woman who loved him with all her heart and as much as he loved her.

They were broken from her thoughts as Lex spoke: "Thanks Clark and sorry Lucas I'm sure it won't happen again now that I got a lovely wife even if she doesn't love me yet she will be soon and if it is the last thing I'm going to do."

Clark and Lucas looked at each other and then back to Lex and then burst into tears because they laughed so hard.

"You know Lex if you making her love you is the last thing you do I'm not sure that you get a lot of her love before you die but it is always got to try." laughed Lucas.

Lex now too laughed and punched Lucas lightly in the arm before he and the other two left the field on which they had trained and returned to the castle.

TBC

This chapter was really depressing to write so I needed to make the end a little bit lighter. Hope you liked it. Have fun everyone! Oh and tell me how you liked it of course!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks for the reviews you are being so kind and I'm really grateful. Have fun with the new chapter!

Chapter 10

As they came into the courtyard they were greeted by a picture of busy people who run from the one end to the other. But suddenly every movement stopped and everyone was looking at the door that leaded into the Big Hall.

There she was standing, the Irish princess, in all her glory. She was wearing a dark green velvet dress that reached the floor. A silver belt was loosely tied around her hips and her hair was flooding down her shoulders till it reached her waist.

She had her arms crossed in front of her and looked directly into Lex's deep blue eyes. Beside her stood Siobhan dressed similar but her dress had the colour of a dark blue and she looked into Lucas' soulful green eyes.

Chloe saw how Siobhan looked at the man with the dark blond hair who stood beside Sir Luthor. In the instant, as her red-haired friend blushed as the man gave her a soft smile, Chloe knew that Siobhan and this man would be a very happy couple and that knowledge let her mood sunk.

Don't get Chloe wrong she was happy for her friend and knew that Siobhan deserved everything she wished for and if this man was her wish then so be it. But at the same time she felt something other…something like sadness because Chloe knew that she would never have something like that.

She had heard the rumours about Lex dumping every woman after he had slept with them once and she didn't want to become one of them. When he looked at her, with his eyes roaming over her body she got the feeling that he was slowly undressing her with his eyes.

She became hot, wishing for his hands to touch her and for his lips to kiss her when ever she thought of him. But she could never let this happen because if she slept with him once she would be bound to him and if he didn't love her or she him then she would lose all her power and couldn't safe her people.

She also knew that if these rumours were true that he had changed since then because as she looked into his eyes she saw the love and the admiration he felt for her. But she didn't know if this was just for the moment and her body or because he really loved her as a person what couldn't be because they hadn't met before.

Chloe took her time to go down the steps and towards Lex with Siobhan right behind her. His eyes never leaving hers not even as all the people cheered for their princess and soon-to-be-prince.

A soft smile was playing on her lips as she heard how happy all the people were. Then she asked them to go back to work and turned her eyes back to Lex, Lucas and Clark.

"I'm sorry that I'm just now greeting you personally but it is nice to finally meet you."

Clark and Lucas were bowing while Lex just stared at her but then he bowed too.

"It's nice to meet you too. I hope you are feeling better Mylady?"

As Chloe nodded Lex relaxed although he didn't know that he was tense in the first place.

"I'm feeling better Sir Luthor and I'm sorry that I made such a bad first-expression! Siobhan had told me that you all helped to take care of the hurt people. Thank you!"

All three shock their heads as if to say "it was nothing". Chloe laughed and then invited them into the hall.

"We can eat and drink while we get to know each other" she explained and then took Lex outstretched hand and went with him into the said room.

TBC

Hope you liked it but tell me anyway!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Just a short chapter because this week I wrote a test paper in biology and didn't have the time to write a longer one. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 11

Adam Black was sitting in his cave in front of him he had a bowl filled with water. A long time he just stared at his reflection as suddenly the water surface moved and Lana was looking back at him. At first neither of them said anything, Lana because she was in fear and Adam because he waited for Lana to begin.

"You wanted to talk now talk!" he snarled and took pleasure in the way Lana's whole body was shaking from fear.

"Master I came to tell you that the princess and Sir Luthor are at this moment sitting in the hall and getting to know each other and I know also that Sir Luthor already had developed feelings for Chloe and I think my cousin had too. I mean developed feelings for him."

Lana hoped that he would dismiss her soon because she feared this man and she saw how furies he became after she told him everything.

She knew that she was playing with fire but the first few times she didn't cared. She just ignored the feeling that this could be wrong because at this time she hated Chloe because she became the ruler and then she brought this little bitch and the child home with her.

Lana felt unloved and ignored and this is why she turned to Adam Black for help. What she didn't know is that Adam was just using her so that he could get his revenge on the Irish princess.

First he would take her to his bed were he would torture her with pleasure until she was ready for him, than when he had her there would come pain.

He wanted her to feel a lot of pain with him whipping, hitting, burning and mentally breaking her. He calmed down as a plan formed in his head he even smiled as he looked at Lana.

"You may go now Lana I have a few things to do." he said to the dark-haired girl and then splashed the water out of the bowl.

Yeah he had a lot to plan and soon he would have both Chloe and Lex heart-broken.

TBC

In the next chapter will be Chlexyness, I promise!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry that I'm just now updating but life got in the way. Have fun with this chapter!

Chapter 12

In the big hall:

Chloe and Siobhan, Lex, Lucas and Clark were all sitting at the big table in the middle of the room. They had finished their meal and were now talking.

"I must say it is nice to finally meet you Sir Luthor. I've heard a lot about you." said Chloe and smiled at the bald man in front of her.

"The pleasure is all mine but I believe that not everything you heard about me is true." he smiled back.

"Even if some of it is true it lies in the past and I'm sure you have changed since then but enough of this. Tell me Sir Luthor how your mother is doing? I haven't seen her since two years because I and she too have been to busy to visit each other."

"Oh she is fine and I think she really misses you Mylady and that soon she will be coming to see you!" he smiled mysteriously but friendly smile.

The blond was curious. Lex of Luthor is an enigma I've heard that he is a womanizer but now that he is here he acts as if I am the only woman in the world.

He hadn't even looked at another female member of her people (excluding Siobhan) the way he did at me. Maybe he really likes me as much as I like him. God I can't believe that I'm thinking all of this! thought Chloe.

Chloe looked around the table and saw how Lucas and Siobhan gazed lovingly at each other and she decided that it was time for a walk.

"I want to go for a walk Sir Luthor would you do me the favour and accompanying me?" she smiled at Lex's surprised face and her smile grew only bigger as Lex said:

"Mylady I would be honoured to come with you but I do hope that we can talk a little bit more. I do want to know more about you because since my mother told me that I'm ordered to marry you she had told me a lot about you and I'm curious. You are an enigma to me and I want to solve you."

He gave her a soft lovingly smile then stood up walked around the table and hold out his hand for her to take it.

She gave him an equality smile took his hand and stood up. Lucas did the same with Siobhan and the two pairs went into the gardens that lay behind the kitchen in the back of the castle.

Clark, who saw the exchange between the male and female and shook his head because he couldn't believe that two weeks ago both Lex and Lucas have said that they would never fell in love and marry. Now here they are both in love and for sure soon are married and he was left alone.

Clark smiled because he knew that somewhere would be the right girl waiting for him he just needed to find her but until then he would be happy for his friends.

TBC

So how did you like it? Please tell me if I should continue!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Soft music came from the castle as the Knight Lex of Luthor and Chloe the Irish princess walked through the garden. Lucas and Siobhan had said goodnight a while before so they were now the only ones walking through the ocean of flowerers around them.

Both were glad to be alone with each other even if it was just for the moment. They had talked for more then three hours till they decided, without saying a single word that they just wanted to enjoy the nearness of the other. They were standing in the middle of the garden, looking over the ocean in front of them and then, inspired by the music Lex asked the love of his life to dance with him.

Together they swayed to the music playing in the background. It was just a single flute but she was played with so much love and passion. The notes surrounded them and everything besides the music faded away into blackness until they saw just each other.

Lex smiled down at Chloe but it wasn't just any polite smile but a real one with so much love and happiness shining from it that Chloe knew that he has changed. That he has become a completely other man one she could love and one who would love her as much as she did love him.

She smiled up at him and showed him how much she loved this moment and him and how amazing this whole situation was for her. This was the first time that Chloe experienced such deep feelings for a man.

They looked into each others eyes and Lex brought his face closer to hers. Slowly as if he was afraid that she would push him away he brushed his lips over her and as he looked at her again she had closed her eyes and had a soft smile on her face.

Lex took this as a good sign and captured her lips again in a soft kiss that was full of love and promises for each other. After a few moments they stepped apart and just stared at each other with similar smiles on their faces.

Chloe wouldn't admit it but she was as much scared as she was excited about the whole thing and Lex could see it because of her body-language but he for now was glad that she loved him back.

"Chloe I promise you that nothing will happen until you really want it. I love you! I loved you even before I knew you but now after I got to know you I love you even more. You are strong and passionate, you fight for your people and even if you are a princess you still help the others do their work. I'm really impressed by the way you handle things and I can understand why people including my mother love you so much and don't want to see you hurt. I'm going to do everything in order to protect you and I swear I'm going to love you for eternity…!"

Lex was going to say more but was stopped by Chloe's finger brushing over his lips.

"Lex stop I know how much you love me because I can read it in your eyes!" she laughed at the that-is-impossible-look Lex gave her but then continued: "I love you too! I never thought I could love someone like you but I got to know you. You are a caring person who is going to do everything to protect his people and family. You are going to be my first and my last love because if some day and I mean a long time in the future you aren't there anymore then I be gone too. I will always love you!"

They shared a last kiss for the night but were still hugging each other not wanting to let go so they stood there Chloe's head on Lex shoulder in the arms of each other and looking over the ocean and up to the moon. Both were dreaming about the future they had together.

Little did they knew about the danger they were in…

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After Lex had bought Chloe to her room one night ago both had laid down each in their separate room and with equal smiles on their faces as they travelled over into dreamland.

On the next morning Lex was woken by bloody scream coming from the floor upstairs. It took him just a few seconds to jump up from his bed to take his sword (after it had been given back to him from Chloe) and run upstairs.

He saw all the people standing in front of Chloe's room…the room where just hours ago he had taken Chloe for her to get some sleep.

A maid stood in the middle of what was left over of Chloe's room, Siobhan not far behind her. All around them were feathers from a ripped pillow, on the bed laid a knife covered in blood just like the rest of the room.

Things like clothes and candles were lying on the floor and the curtains that surrounded Chloe's bed were hanging down in shreds. Siobhan was the first to react she calmed the people down and then asked them to leave the room.

Then she saw Lex who was standing in the door and looked like he was soon fainting and at the same time like he would explode at any moment. Relief washed over her as she saw that Lucas and Clark were coming towards them.

They too looked the room over and as they finished they looked very pale. Lucas went over to Siobhan and the two together with Clark looked over to the door where Lex stood just minutes ago.

Meanwhile Lex had slide down the wall and was now kneeling in front of the bloody bed. A tear was running down his face as he saw just how much blood she must have lost. From the look of it she could be already dead.

Another tear escaped his eye and made its way down his cheek till it reached his chin and from there it fall down to the floor.

Lex couldn't hear a single of all the comforting words that were spoken to him all he could hear was his heartbeat beating faster and faster in his chest till he thought it would stop beating at all.

Meanwhile you could hear a dark evil laugh that escaped Adam Black whose soul was as black as his name.

And you could read the following part in the book:

The second step had been made

And the princess has to take,

All the pain that will come,

And break the heart of her soul.

But there is no hope lost

And it doesn't madder what it cost.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Twelve hours had gone over since they found the bloody room and the four of them were still in the room:

Lex knew that it was all just a bad dream and that at any minute now he would wake up. Chloe would be sitting beside him, telling him that breakfast is ready but nothing happened. He still saw too much red and the others were still standing around him trying to comfort him.

'She can't be dead…she can't! This is impossible I just found her and now she should be dead? No I want let her…she is going to life and I will find her and the person who did this to her!'

Those were Lex thoughts as he slowly stood up and looked at the others.

"Clark go get the horses we are going to search for the princess and the bastard who did this to her!" said Lex his voice cold like ice.

To say the others were stunned would be an understatement because one moment the bald knight was kneeling on the floor crying and the next he was standing in front of them ready to explode.

But anything was better than a crying and depressed Lex so Clark did as he was told and got the horses while Lex looked the room over again and Lucas said goodbye to Siobhan.

Both Lucas and Lex promised her that they will do everything to bring the princess back but that they also would take care of themselves and then they were gone.

Somewhere you could hear a woman crying out loud and if somebody would go after the scream he would find a woman with blond hair whose hands were tied and up in the air so that she was hanging down.

She hung in the middle of a dark room and the only light was coming from a candle somewhere behind her. A shadow of a man was on the wall to her left and she could see how he again got his hand up.

She also saw the shadow of the whip that he held in his hand and then she heard the sound of the whip going down. Then the meeting with her backside and at the pain that shot through her system she cried out again and again and again until she blacked out.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Pain shot through Lex as he, Lucas and Clark rode down the coast in search of Chloe. Since three days she was missing and Lex could on some occasions feel what she felt.

There was a lot of pain and fear but he could also see the love shining through all the other emotions and the hope she had of being saved by him.

A day ago they found some one who had heard how another man told them about the kidnapping and how they had gotten her. He also told them the name of the culprit: Adam Black.

So they rode night and day searching for any clue that was showing them where Adam Black bought the princess…his princess too but they found nothing.

To Lex the name of Adam Black sounded familiar and he was sure that he had heard the name before but right at this moment he couldn't place where.

It was slowly getting dark and the three decided that tonight they needed to rest or they would fell off the horses tomorrow so they searched for the nearest village.

But as it got darker and darker and it became clear that they wouldn't came across of a village they begun to search for a cave in the rocks that were near the coast.

Or more the other two were searching and Lex was riding behind them still concentrating on the feelings that came from Chloe.

For now the pain had stopped so he tried to reach her with his thoughts until now he couldn't make it work but he would try again and again until it worked.

He closed his eyes and thought about the first time she appeared in his dreams. She was dancing and laughing around him making him feel warm and loved. Her smile was blinding and her eyes were just breathtaking and at that time he wished that he would find this woman.

Now almost one year later he had found her and now he wished that he will find her in time for him to safe her.

He thought about the first time he laid his eyes on her. She was standing in the door barely able to hold herself and the boy up but still she managed it. At this moment he knew he loved the strong and caring person she was.

The next scene he saw was them standing outside in the garden staring in the moon just after sharing their first kiss. He could still remember how soft her lips had felt, how much he enjoyed the feeling of her pressed up against him and how arousing she had smelled.

Suddenly Lex saw Chloe clearly in front of him, her face was swollen and blood tickled down from her forehead.

"Help me" she said but hadn't enough power to say more so she looked around her and showed him through her eyes where she was.

Lex abruptly stopped his horse and while he turned it around to safe Chloe he screamed at his companions to follow him.

Together they reached the cave Chloe was held in….

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thanks a lot for the reviews!

Chapter 17

They had almost searched the entire cave before they reached the part Chloe was held in. Her body was hanging limply from above and a pool of blood had formed around her feet.

Cuts and welts were all over her body but luckily the blood had dried so that she wouldn't lose anymore of it. Chloe was still unconscious but Lex had the feeling that she was only pretending.

All three rushed to her side to free her and while Clark looked around for the enemy Lucas loosing the ties.

During this Lex was speaking words of comfort but nobody of them noticed how Chloe's eyes opened and begun to glow red. The earth underneath them begun to shake and stones were falling all around them.

Chloe was lying in Lex arms as she suddenly begun to fly in the middle of it all, controlling the stones so that they would fly at all three men. But lucky as they were they could jump away every time a stone was nearly hitting them.

Lex was more confused then ever by Chloe's behavior. 'I taught she loved me but then why is she trying to kill us?' thoughts like this were running through his mind while he ducked under the stones.

"Why are you doing this Chloe… why do you want to kill us? Stop it please I can't believe that you would do something like this!" cried a desperate Lex.

* * *

Chloe was confused the bald man seemed so caring and loving but she couldn't remember him. For a fact she couldn't remember anything and that was really scary.

Chloe knew that she didn't needed to be afraid of them but still there was this voice in her head telling her to kill him. This voice was accompanied by feelings of fear and pain.

Pain shot threw her system, memories and pictures were bombarding her and there were voices… so many, many voices and through it all she tried to control her powers.

Sure she was strong but even she couldn't take it and broke down and with her all the stones that were still flying around.

Lex saw the look that the princess was giving him and the others and in this second he knew that she couldn't remember any of them.

He had learned to read her very well over the last few days and he also saw fear glittering in her eyes but also a little bit of trust towards them.

Clark and Lucas saw this also and because of that the trio tried all the more to reach her. They were five feet away as suddenly every movement stopped and the blond fell on her knees.

Lex was the first one to reach her and took her in his arms trying to comfort her. He also saw how the memories returned and they both gave each other a smile and then kissed each other in a short tender way.

* * *

While Chloe was being held by Lex a feeling of safety overcome her and as he lent down and their lips meet for a short sweet kiss all memories returned to her.

What no one of them noticed was Adam Black coming towards them. He was angry because this hadn't been his plan but he could care less because now that they were here he would just kill them…ready or not.

I mean he was the most powerful druid and the princess wasn't nearly in a state to win against him. He collected all his leftover energy and threw it at the party in front of them.

What he didn't know was that because of the two lovers being together again a shield had formed around them and their friend to protect them.

So all his focused energy bounced of the shield and was thrown back at him. Fire was pouring through his entire body. He died a short but painful death and the only thing that was leftover was a little bit of ash.

Four people were looking on with satisfaction as he burned to death knowing he would never return again and suddenly Lex remembered where he had heard from Adam Black.

His mother had told him that Chloe's mother in order to protect her daughter had focused all her energy to spellbind him into this cave and that he swore that someday he would return and then he would have her daughter and after that kill her.

Lex was so happy that he was able to safe her but he wished he had come sooner to spare her all the pain.

"Lex what has happened is in the past we can't change that and I'm not mad at you or anything like this I'm just happy that you came in time to safe me from him! Thanks a lot my prince!"

A smile was overtaking Lex face as Chloe called him her prince and he knew that he would be thankful every day of his life to have such a woman…no soon wife in his life.

This time their lips meet in passion and just after Lucas AND Clark were shaking them slightly they stopped. They all looked at each other and suddenly every one burst out laughing.

As their laugher had died down they made their way out of the cave to ride home with Lex carrying Chloe all the way to the horses.

All the time he looked at her with this soft smile on his lips that she loved so much and her last thought before she fall a sleep in his arms was: god how she loved this man!

End

The Epilogue is coming soon!


	18. Epiloge

Epiloge

As they returned to the castle they were met by Siobhan and Julian who came running up to them as soon as they saw them. Hugs were given around and happy tears slide down the faces of the women.

Then they were met by the people who also were happy that their princess had returned and in order to show them how grateful she was for their support Chloe threw a feast.

At the same time it was Chloe's and Lex's engagement party and another reason was that finally Lana was proved guilty of being in contact with Adam Black and that's why she was send into a convent where she couldn't escape from.

The celebration went all night long although Lex and Chloe and later also Lucas and Siobhan returned to their now shared rooms. In this night the prince and princess slept for the first time with each other and because of the magic they had together flowers begun to grow in the entire room covering them in their own world.

Two month later Lex and Chloe got married and later that night she told him that in seven month they would have to take care of a little girl or boy. Lex was so happy that he threw her in the air and danced with her in circles all the while they were cheered by the people and Lex parents who had come for the wedding.

Seven months later James Lucas Alexander was born and this made the life of the pair perfect.

Both were happier then ever and the English king was satisfied.

The real end

AN: I've finally finished it! I'm so glad because in the last time it was really hard to continue this because of class papers and personal problems. Hope you enjoyed the story and had fun while reading this.

Hugs, Shy Butterfly


End file.
